


a little bit louder now

by younglemonade



Series: Day of the Summer 2017 [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pitch Perfect AU, SuperCorp, my "movies that were gay but somehow weren't" event
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younglemonade/pseuds/younglemonade
Summary: eighth day of the summer: supercorp + pitch perfect au/ / /“Hi, would you like to join the Cliffs Notes?”Lena would normally walk right by her, just as she has the other six people who have already accosted her. But this girl is blonde and pretty and has a wide, bright kind of smile, and all of a sudden, Lena finds herself in the mood to make an exception.





	a little bit louder now

**Author's Note:**

> hey team, it's another gay fic from meeeeee. anyway, i was a bit rushed for time today and couldn't write as much as i wanted, so this fic will be multi-part. 
> 
> hope y'all are enjoying my fic summer! and to those who have commented, a big thank you, because it makes my day and helps me keep writing every morning.

Lena glares angrily at her pillow. Then at the wall. Then at the small hula girl figurine on her new roommate’s desk. Unfortunately, none of these items turn into a plane ticket to LA, preferably booked under a false name so Lillian can’t intercept her at the airport.

College. Ugh. Lena’s doesn’t need to be here, and more importantly, she doesn’t _want_ to be here. She’d figured turning eighteen and graduating valedictorian of her high school would be enough to slacken her adoptive mother’s grip, but Lillian Luthor is still a vice around her life, all go-here, do-this, say-that.

Which is how she ended up at National City University, at Lionel’s alma mater, in a residential block _named_ after her family, to have what Lillian calls “the traditional college experience”. And Lena wouldn’t have a problem with it if her mother was doing it for her own good, but Lena knows for a fact that she isn’t – Lillian just wants to ensure she can drag Lena kicking and screaming into a high-ranking position at Luthor-Corp the second she graduates, and to avoid accusations of nepotism while she does it.

All Lena wants, all she’s wanted since she was four years old and huddled in the orphanage basement with a stolen radio, is to make music. Is to take talent and sound and turn it into something spectacular. She even wrote her own software for mixing, and showed it to Lillian, hoping it would prove her dedication to her craft. All it proved was that Lillian could enrol her in an information technology degree at any school in the country in under an hour.

At least her roommate, Daisy, seems nice, if weirdly eager to join the biochemistry club for someone studying IT. She’d invited Lena to come with her to the Activities Fair several times, and Lena’s starting to wish she’d taken her up on it, because stewing in her own misery has lost its charm after forty-five minutes.

Sighing, Lena heaves herself up, puts on her darkest jacket and grumpiest scowl, and heads down to the quad. Who knows, maybe there’ll be some kind of DJ group she can join, though she can’t imagine anyone terribly serious about the music industry would be at this college, of all places.

/ / /

“Hi, would you like to join the Cliffs Notes?”

Lena would normally walk right by her, just as she has the other six people who have already accosted her. But this girl is blonde and pretty and has a wide, bright kind of smile, and all of a sudden, Lena finds herself in the mood to make an exception.

“Cliffs Notes?” she asks. “Like a study guide group?”

The girl pushes her glasses up her nose in a nervous sort of gesture, and is quick to clarify. “No, no. But if you need help, my sister Alex is very smart -” The tall, dark-haired girl in the booth behind them coughs. “Right. Cliffs Notes. We’re actually an acapella group. The name is just kind of a joke. All the teams have stupid puns like that.”

“ _All_ the teams?” Lena raises an eyebrow. Who’d have thought collegiate acapella could possibly inspire enough teens to join that they’d have enough members for _two_ groups? Although, now she thinks about it, with this girl recruiting, it’s definitely possible.

The blonde girl nods, her smile widening again. “Yes. I’m Kara, and that’s my sister, Alex. All the other Notes graduated, so we’re looking for lots of new members! Last year, we got to go to New York, which was awesome. It’s a great way to have fun, meet people, and make friends!” Lena suspects this last line is part of a pitch speech, if the way Alex mouths along to it with a slightly exhausted expression is anything to go by. Although Lena can hardly imagine the rest of that slightly rambling monologue with planned.

As cute as Kara is – and she is really, _really_ cute – Lena was kind of un-sold by the threat of doing things, going places, and meeting people. It’ll only be a hot second before someone realises she’s “Lena as in Lena _Luthor?_ ”, and then everyone’s pre-packaged opinions about a billionaire family and a girl they’ve never met before today will ruin everything. Plus, music with no _music_? Not really Lena’s thing.

“Thanks but no thanks,” she says, and walks away quickly so Kara’s pout can’t change her mind.

She still takes the flyer with her, though.

/ / /

The only good thing about this dumb school is the college radio station, which Lena managed to score an internship at under the radar. She can only imagine she’ll be mysteriously redundant when Lillian inevitably finds out about it, but for now, she’s going to enjoy a little freedom.

Even if that freedom transpires to be stacking CDs with a babbling boy named Winn, who is, if you ask Lena, a bit too enthusiastic about life in general, and most importantly, college.

“… and I’m going to audition for the Trebleshooters – I met their captain, James, at the Activities Fair, and he made it sound awesome!”

“Is that like the Cliffs Notes?” Lena finds herself asking, even though, as she has sternly told herself, she doesn’t care. About acapella, or this boy, who seems determined to talk his way through their entire shift until they somehow level up into being friends.

Winn’s face lights up. “You’re in acapella, too? That’s so cool! I mean, we’ll be competing against each other, but still!”

Lena can just about _see_ the exclamation marks popping up in the air around him, but it’s not giving her as much of a headache as she would’ve thought. “No,” she says. “I don’t sing.”

Winn’s expression falls for a moment, before his grins slides neatly back into place, and he’s suggesting she come watch the auditions anyway, because they’re “a laugh and a half”.

Lena shakes her head at him but she can’t seem to shake the idea just as easily.

/ / /

In her defence, Lena didn’t think anyone else would be in the showers this early, which makes her public singing a little more forgivable, she thinks. It’s hardly public if no one else can hear you, right?

Also in her defence, where Lena comes from, people don’t whip back the shower curtain and say, “You _can_ sing! I knew it,” like some kind of crazy, acapella gotcha-journalism.

Lillian probably didn’t mean Lena singing a naked duet with some weird but adorable blonde girl from the Activities Fair when she talked about the traditional college experience, but whatever.

For the record, Lena is totally legit about the whole thing, and doesn’t peek once, keeping her eyes on the ceiling, and then on Kara’s blue ones.

“You _have_ to audition for the Cliffs Notes,” Kara calls over her shoulder as she disappears as quickly as she arrived.

Lena’s brain is still short circuiting, and it takes her a while to remember she’s in the shower, and has plans for the rest of the day that involve not standing frozen in a shared bathroom stall for eternity.

/ / /

She lurks in the wings, watching the other singers, and swinging wildly from thinking “this is a terrible idea” and “what do I have to lose?”, which makes for a dizzying half hour.

Winn, as terrible as he is at filing CDs, actually has an awesome voice, and she can see the Trebleshooters nodding along in the corner where they’re all obnoxiously huddled around their three-foot-tall trophy. Lena feels a “compensating for something” joke rising in her throat but there’s no one to whisper it to, so she just smirks to herself and hums along.

Lena didn’t realise they were supposed to prepare a particular song, and while Alex watches her a little doubtfully, Kara assures her it’s okay.

And what do you know? It is.

/ / /

Winn is clearly more than a little drunk by the time he finds her in the stands, awkwardly observing some coming-of-age-movie-worthy underage drinking and general debauchery.

“Lena! My old friend, my CD-stacking sister-from-another-mister,” he rambles, and even though he’s being a little generous with the closeness of their relationship, she finds she doesn’t really mind all that much. Winn had been very clear about not caring about who people’s dads are, and she got the feeling he had something he didn’t want to talk about, either. She’s felt a lot more comfortable with him since that. A kind of solidarity, she guesses. A _let’s be less shitty than the people who came before us_ sort of thing.

“Winn. How’s the lukewarm beer?”

He grins at her, his eyes slightly unfocused. “It is _wonderful_ , Lena. You must have some. Ooh! Here! Have mine. I am so proud of us. Look – we’re hanging with the cool kids!” In his eagerness to point out some of the least-dorky acapella dorks, he nearly falls over. Lena manages to save him, but not his beer. Well, what she thought was beer. The way it hisses when it hits the concrete suggests it was brewed by some particularly enterprising and non-discriminating partygoers.

Winn eventually staggers away to go make a fool of himself on the dance floor, but Lena keeps an eye on him. It’s not like she cares, but, well – she’d hate to have to befriend a _new_ radio intern.

It’s only a few minutes before Winn is replaced by none other than Kara Danvers, co-captain of the Cliffs Notes, as she’d introduced herself at their weird, Berry Farm-themed initiation ceremony.

“I think we’re gonna be fast friends,” she informs Lena, standing far too close. Or, really, not close enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> remember, if you've got any prompts, or another not-gay-but-gay movie you want an adaption of, hmu!!! in the comments or on tumblr.


End file.
